Markers and Crayons
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: Won first place in NeverLetGoes2Love's Items Contest! Chad and Sonny both want to tell each other that they love one another! How do they do that? With markers and crayons, of course! Oneshot!


Markers and Crayons

**This is for NeverLetGoes2Love's Item contest! I chose the words "Markers and Crayons"! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**And by the way, I don't own Sonny With A Chance, but I do own an imagination and a love for Channy!**

Sonny walked into Condor Studios on a bright Monday morning, lugging a big box of various art supplies.

It was all for a sketch and Sonny happened to have all of this stuff handy from when her mom was a teacher. She nearly fell down multiple times from carrying the heavy items.

She was about to call Nico and Grady to tell them to help her when a certain three-named jerkthrob walked up.  
>"Hey, Monroe. Need help?" Chad Dylan Cooper questioned. He almost seemed sincere. But Sonny knew better than to think that he was a nice person.<br>"What do you really want, Cooper?" She asked. She wasn't in the mood for his antics.  
>"Well, good morning to you, too. I was just trying to be nice. But I guess you don't want CDC's help." Chad said, turning.<br>"You're right, I don't want 'CDC's help. I can do it all by myself." Sonny yelled, glaring.  
>"Fine!" Chad yelled back.<br>"Fine!"  
>"Good"<br>"Good!"  
>"So, are we good?" Chad was now screaming.<br>"So GOOD!" Sonny screamed. She started to run but tripped and the box of supplies went everywhere.  
>Sonny, who was already feeling awful, started crying. Her week had been terrible already. Her parents' divorce was finalized, Chad hated her, and not even the simple task of carrying a box of art supplies could be accomplished.<br>"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked, full of concern. He bent down and started picking up various utensils.  
>"Chad, I'm fine, just leave me alone. I don't need your help." Sonny stated, quite irritated. She slowly stood up and smoothed out her dress. She picked up the remaining items and started walking towards the So Random! set.<br>"Sonny! Wait!" Chad yelled down the hall. He ran towards her and said, "Can I borrow some markers and crayons?" He threw on his best CDC smile and hoped it worked.  
>"Whatever, Chad." Sonny grabbed some of the requested supplies and handed them over. "Here." She smiled weakly and then marched over to her set.<br>"Sonny, are you okay?" Tawni asked, strangely full of concern.  
>"Yeah, let's just get started with rehearsal." Sonny said, putting the box down.<p>

Chad Dylan Cooper walked away from Sonny Monroe, smiling. He had quite an idea up his sleeve.  
>He borrowed some markers and crayons and wanted to make Sonny a poster.<br>"Chad? Why do you have markers and crayons?" Portlyn asked. She was trying to usher Chad into his dressing room so that he could film the next episode of Mackenzie Falls.  
>"Sorry, Port. I have a poster to make. So, I'll be on set when I'm ready." Chad said. He lightly pushed her out of his dressing room and grabbed a big piece of yellow construction paper (Sonny's favorite color) and got started.<br>After about an hour of coloring and writing, Chad examined his handi-work. He knew Sonny would love it.  
>He decided to wait until after work to present his multi-colored masterpiece.<br>Until then, he would just make some Mack Falls Magic.

"SONNY! Get on set!" Tawni Hart yelled across the Prop House.  
>"I'm coming! Let me just make some final touches to the poster I'm making!" Sonny yelled. She was tired of the game. Today, she would come out and tell him how she felt.<br>She decided to make a poster and use markers and crayons.  
>Soon, Chad Dylan Cooper would know that Alison "Sonny" Monroe was in love with him. She knew the risks, but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of pretending like she hated him. He would know soon.<br>She would tell him after work. And everything would be different.

Chad waited all day. He waited as patiently as he could.  
>And it was finally time. He couldn't wait to tell Sonny.<br>Although, he was kinda scared of telling her.  
>What if she didn't feel the same way?<br>What if she spat in his face?  
>Or worse, what if she told the Randoms?<br>All the possibilities bottled up in Chad's brain and scared him to death. But he remained determined.

Sonny paced in front of the Mackenzie Falls studio.  
>She was so nervous, it was unbelievable. But she was ready.<br>That's when she heard a slow creaking noise.  
>It was the door to the Mackenzie Falls studio. And guess who just walked out.<p>

Chad left his studio, only to see little Miss Sonny Monroe standing right there.  
>With a poster.<br>He looked and read it.  
>It said: "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper. Will you go out with me?"<br>He slowly lifted his poster.  
>Sonny read it: "Sonny Monroe, I love you, and I will forever and always. Will you go on a date with me?"<br>"Yes." Sonny and Chad both said at the same time.  
>The two smiled and gave each other a big hug.<br>"Pick you up at seven?" Chad asked.  
>"Wouldn't miss it." Sonny smiled, then pecked Chad on the lips.<br>Who knew what markers and crayons can do?

** I did not plan the ending at all! I hope you love it, especially you, Princess! Please review, it brings a smile to my face!  
>We'll even do a code:<br>Stripes- AMAZING!  
>Spots- Ehh, not bad.<br>Dashes- That was AWFUL!  
>~Courtney(:<strong> 


End file.
